Mysterious at heart
by Doc How
Summary: After having his heart broken, Dipper goes to great lengths to find out what he really wants. But a strange new character throws some unwanted danger into the mix. I recently updated the first two chaps, and uploaded a bunch more! The real action will be in an upcoming chapter, so drop a review or follow so I know you're enjoying it!
1. Chapter 1

**Chap 1**

Just friends. Those words ricocheted through Dipper's head like a rubber ball. He had never really been one for falling in love, but then life threw that monkey wrench named Wendy into the mix. For a full three days he couldn't stop sulking, maybe long enough to eat and talk with Stan, and Soos, but other than that, he walked around as if he simply didn't have the energy to breathe.

But after three days, Mabel decided enough was enough. Her eyes sprung open early in the morning, before Dipper had gotten the chance to wake up. She sat up, waking Waddles from his peaceful slumber at her feet. She sat him up in front of her, "Waddles, I have a mission for you. It's called operation…" Mabel paused.

"WAKE UP DIPPER!" Mabel shouted as she threw waddles into Dippers bed.

"WOOINK!"

Dipper sat up, "Huh? Mabel…?" He said between eye rubs and yawns. Mabel quickly leapt over to his bed, and yanked him out by the arm,

"Up and at 'em Dip!"

Dipper resisted feebly, but the combination of exhaustion and being simply unable to care forced him to give in, and he let himself be dragged out of bed and onto the floor. Mabel stood over him, staring down at the sad husk she called a brother.

Dipper groaned, "Mabel, I'm not in the mood."

Dipper lay on the ground, blankly staring at the ceiling. Looking at her twin, Mabel knelt down and sat on her brother's chest. He ignored her as she crossed her legs and stared down at him.

"What's wrong Dip dip? You seem sad."

"I'm fine Mabel."

"No you're not! You've been mooping around for the past three days!" Mabel poked at his face, trying to pull the corners of his mouth into a smile.

Dipper swatted her hands away, "I'm just, having some issues ok?"

"Why are you so hung up on Wendy?"

Dipper looked at her confused, "How did you-?"

Mabel raised her eyebrows at him, "Don't look at me like that. I'm not stupid, there's really only one thing you'd be sad about."

"Why would you care about my problems?" Dipper grumbled,

"Cause I miss you dude. You're all depressed, and boring, and distant, and-"

"I get it." Dipper interrupted.

Mabel crossed her arms, "Just tell me why you're so messed up about it,"

Dipper sighed, "Look, I just thought she would be…I don't know…like the one. I wished that, she would feel the same."

Mabel sat up and rubbed her chin. She felt like a plan was forming, and waddles helped her along by oinking loudly. "I know…YOU, bro-ham, need to go on a date!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

After some less than gentle encouragement, Mabel managed to get Dipper to get dressed and come to the mall. The two stood outside the front doors, Mabel examining all the girls she saw. Ah the mall, the one place where you were guaranteed to find a girl. Mabel scanned every female who entered the shopping center, while Dipper kicked at rocks and grumbled to himself. Mabel had stopped a few girls, but they quickly pulled away, and continued with their shopping. Just as Dipper was going to leave, Wendy came up to the store. He stopped in his tracks as she saw him, "Hey Dipper! What's up?"

He stuttered rubbing the back of his neck, "Oh, uh, Wendy! Hi. Me and Mabel were just hangin' out ya know… Just…hangin'…"

That's when Dipper noticed the boy behind her. Before he could ask Wendy saw his inquiring look, "Oh yeah! You guys haven't met Thad yet!"

Wendy stepped aside lending Dipper a better look at Thad. He stood around 6 ft, much taller than dipper, and had messy black hair which dangled almost in front of his green eyes, "Hello Dipper, hi Mabel." He gave a friendly wave to the twins. "Wendy's told me a lot about you two."

Dipper got a strange vibe from Thad. He seemed weird, and not average Gravity Falls weird either. A prime reason was his wearing of a long jacket in the heat of summer. But Dipper lost his train of thought when Wendy interjected.

"He moved into town a few days ago and I'm showing him around." Wendy said. "So I'll see ya later guys, we gotta get going if we want to see everything before dark." She snagged Thad's hand, and pulled him towards the mall. He waved again, before disappearing into the store.

Dipper sighed and sank down against the wall as his heart sank into his stomach. Mabel sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?"

Dipper looked over at her, "Only a few days ago Wendy turned me down, and now she's got a new guy."

"Whatever, she's just showing him around dude." Mabel reassured.

"Yeah, sure. She never showed us around." He hugged his legs and rested his head on his knees.

"Dip…" Mabel's hand moved in slow circles around his back, "C'mon dude… you're too young for her anyway,"

Dipper suddenly felt his heart leap in rage. Wendy's voice echoed through his head like a ghostly taunt, " _I'm too old for you anyway…we should just be friends,"_

 _*snap*_

Dipper quickly whipped his head around to his sister, anger filling his veins with fire.

"What would you know anyway!? Every guy you've ever liked has either turned out to be a jerk, or so far out of your league it's sad! Hell, everyone is saying she's too old or I'm too young, but, you all just think she's too good for me! Huh!? Don't you!?"

Dipper stood up and threw Mabel's arm off of him as he stormed off into the nearby woods, Mabel's shouts fading behind him, "Dipper! Dipper wait…!"

After her voice faded behind him, so followed the noises of the town, until all that was left, was the silence of the forest. Once he felt he was well and truly alone, he stopped and fell to the barren ground. He growled and looked up at the green needles of the canopy. They swayed in the breeze, and he began to feel a little more calm, his rage simmering down until clarity hit him like a punch to the face, _"_ _What have I done…"_ A dark cloud of sadness over shadowed what was left of his anger, and he felt the sting of tears behind his eyelids. He didn't fight it, he let the tears flow down his cheeks and blur his vision. They were only bitter, salty, trickles, but they somehow made him feel better.

He soon found himself spouting his feelings to the tall solemn pine trees. He had no idea why, it just felt good to let it out, even if it was to a bunch of trees, "I hate everything! I GRRR I mean…Why? Why did I have to go and fall in love with the girl I can't have? Was I even in love? For crying out loud, she's gorgeous! Out of my league doesn't BEGIN, to describe it. Not to mention what I said to Mabel…oh Mabel."

He sat up, staring into the ground, as if it would suddenly reveal some kind of answer, "Am I just- just an idiot?"

Then a quiet voice from behind him stopped his confession, "I don't think you're an idiot."

Dipper quickly turned around and rubbed his cheeks to try to soak up his tears, "Who-?"

Mabel stepped out from behind a tree, "Hey dip…"

Dipper scooted up next to the tree and continued to rub his eyes, "Mabel, I'm so sorry. I was angry, and-and"

Mabel sat down next to her twin, and put her hand on his leg, "Hey, Dipper it's okay. I understand you're angry…but you need to get past her. The best thing for you is to find a new girl."

Dipper stared down at his feet. He shook his head lightly, "Mabel?"

She looked up at him, "Hm?" He was still so confused and angry…but he knew he needed help, and Mabel was the best person he knew, "Who do you think I have a shot with?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3**

Dipper and Mabel made their way back to the Mystery Shack. When they arrived, Wendy greeted them at the front desk, "Hey guys! You'll never guess what I got!" She held up two dark tee shirts with a band name on it, "I just had to get one, and I thought you two might want one."

She tossed them the shirts, which flopped over their heads. Dipper took it off and examined it more closely. The shirt itself was black with the words _The Rage Mage_ written in red, with a pretty crazy looking wizard guy shooting fire out of his hands. Dipper chuckled at the shirt, "Thanks Wendy. It's awesome!"

Wendy smiled at him, "Any time Dip," She then went back to reading her magazine. Mabel and Dipper made their way upstairs, where Dipper laid his shirt on the bed. They both sat down and Mabel looked over at Dipper, "Ok Dip. Let's start with the basics of getting a girlfriend. Who do you like?"

"I'm not sure… that girl works at the mall is cool…ish." He glanced at the shirt, letting out a sigh. _Ker-thwap!_ Dipper reached up to hold his head, "Ow! What the hell Mabel?"

Mabel had thrown a flip-flop at him. She knew he was still hung up on Wendy, and looking at her stuff wasn't going to help him move on. She grabbed each side of his face and squished them together, "Dipper, Wendy isn't an option! You need to move on bro!"

Dipper rubbed his head, "Was the shoe necessary?"

"It was a flip-flop, and yes."

Dipper groaned, "Whatever, do you have any suggestions?"

Mabel rubbed her chin, then snapped her fingers as she got an idea, "I could set you up with one of my friends!"

Grenda popped into Dippers head, and he shuddered, "Any other ideas?"

Mabel rolled her eyes and kept thinking, ignoring the fact waddles was chewing on her hair.

 _Grrrrrruuuummmbbbblllleeee_. Dipper rubbed his stomach, "I'm going to get a snack from down stairs."

Mabel waved her hand at him as he stood up and left the room. She thought long and hard about all of his potential girlfriends. After beating her head for ideas, she had a short list ranging from Tambry to Candy. Now that she thought about it, they didn't have many female friends. However, the question remained, would any of them like Dipper? Just then, Dipper came meandering back into the room, "You are not going to believe what just happened!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4**

 **Authors Note:** This fanfiction isn't really in sync with the timeline, but it occurs like a few days after _into the bunker_ but also after _northwest mansion noir_. Hopefully this helps with your understanding of the fiction, enjoy!

Dipper lumbered down the stairs to the vending machine. Even though they lived here Stan still forced them to pay for snacks, so Dipper pulled out a few coins. However, before he could insert the change, he was bumped to the floor. After a loud thump, and the chinking of coins rolling across the floor, Dipper looked up and rubbed his head to see Pacifica standing there. Oddly enough however, she was kneeling down, trying to apologize, "Oh my god, Dipper I'm so sorry!"

She was kneeling down trying to help him up, but only succeeded in fumbling around his arms trying to get a grip. Dipper stood up himself and brushed off his vest, "What the heck was that for Pacifica?"

She began fumbling over her words, stuttering and making as much rational sense as ol' man mcgucket. Dipper grabbed her shoulders, and told her to calm down. After a quick deep breath she continued rambling but a bit more coherently this time, "Ok. I was trying to get your attention but I pushed you a little harder than I meant to. I didn't mean to, honest! I was trying to whisper at you for like 10 minutes now but you weren't listening and…"

She rambled on for a while longer before getting to her point, and a sharp one at that, "…anyway… I heard about you and Wendy, and I wanted to come by and see if you were okay…" Dipper was already confused. One, how did she know about Wendy? Two, why did she care? And three, **_why did she care?_** For crying out loud it's Pacifica Northwest, caring about Dipper Pines love life?

But she hadn't even gotten to the _really_ crazy part, "And maybe to see if you wanted to come hang out at the coffee shop… with me?" At this point Dipper would have been chocking on his snacks if he had ever got them. Did Pacifica Northwest just ask him on a date? Ok, he had to think fast. What would a popular guy say? "Oh, uh, yeah. I'd love to! Ha, umm….so when is this like today or…?" Queue mental face palm.

Pacifica didn't seem to notice his fumble, as she simply brushed her hair behind her ear and continued, "Yeah, sure. Meet you there at 2:00?"

"Great! It's a date! Unless it's not! Because I'm fine if it's not. Just saying…"

Pacifica giggled and walked out, but just before Dipper got the chance to leave, she leaned back in the doorway, "Hey Dipper?"

He looked back up at her. She looked away and gave a shy smile, "It is a date."

After she left, Dipper ran up the stairs and told Mabel everything.

Mabel had listened intently to Dippers recount of what happened, rolling the whole situation over in her mind, "Okay. So Pacifica Northwest just asked _you_ on a date?"

Dipper nodded, "That's the gist, yeah."

Mabel burst out laughing. She held her sides and kicked her feet in the air. "Ahahahaha! Oh… that was a good one. Jeez you had me going there…"

When Dipper continued to sit there and glare at her, she slowly began to realize he wasn't joking, "Wait, seriously?"

Dipper gave her a, _well duh_ , look, "Yes, seriously! Have I been in any kind of mood to joke?"

Mabel's jaw slacked as she imagined what Pacifica and Dipper would look like together. "Oh…MY…GOD! Dipper! Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean this is Pacifica we're talking about, the bitch queen?"

Dipper glared at her, "I never used that nickname."

"You laughed at it."

"Whatever! The point is, if she does like me, then she is my only option! I don't think calling my best shot the bitch queen is a great idea!"

Mabel saw the logic in all of this, but she still didn't like it. Dipper saw her uncertain gaze, "She's chilled out a lot and you know it."

Mabel glowered at him, a deep uncertainty stained her gaze. He frowned, "Look, Mabel, I know she hasn't been the best person in the world, but after everything…I feel like she's changed. I swear…"

Mabel frowned even deeper. She hated the idea of Dipper dating her arch nemesis, but Dipper was at least somewhat right. She had kind of mellowed out, but still…

He looked at her, his eyes pleading with her. She groaned, "Gagh... Fine, but I still don't like her. Now when's this date?"

A small grin played across Dipper face, the first one Mabel had seen in almost a week. He thought for a moment, "Um, 2:00?"

Mabel looked up at the clock, 1:48, "Well you better get going!"

Dipper took a quick look up at the clock, before leaping up off his bed. He went for the door, and Mabel got busy knitting her next sweater. But, just after Mabel got her yarn off the ground, a short, soft kiss landed on her cheek, "I love you sis."

Mabel reached up and touched her face, "I love you too Dip."

This time Dipper bolted out the door and down the hallway for real, leaving Mabel alone with Waddles, her thoughts, and a lingering tingle on her cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5**

After thanking Mabel, Dipper ran outside as fast as he could down the stairs. Normally he would have stopped to chat with Soos, but he was out the door before he had the chance to say much. "Hey dude."

"Hi Soos, sorry gotta go!" He got onto his bike, and made his way towards town. He knew the way, and it didn't take long to roll up to the café. Locking up his bike, and straightening his hat, Dipper walked into the café without another moment's hesitation. After walking inside, he scanned the room where he saw Pacifica sitting in a booth, waving her hand at him, "Dipper!"

He smiled, she looked beautiful, but not overdressed. A simple pink shirt and a white jacket complimented her long, full, blonde hair. He felt his heart jump, as he sat down in the booth, and she gave him a warm smile, "Hey"

He smiled back, "Hi. You look nice."

She tossed around the corners of her coat, "I just tossed on some stuff. So whats up?"

"Not much, just the usual stuff."

"Oh, anything mystery wise?" Pacifica asked.

Dipper thought for a moment. Now that he thought about it, nothing had come up recently, besides how Mabel had managed to get six gummy bears stuck in her ear, "Nothing much in that department either."

Pacifica looked a little surprised, "Really? Normally you have mystery coming out of your ears."

"At least it's not gummy bears."

"What?"

"Nothing,"

"Well, have seen the new guy? Thad?"

Dipper thought of him and frowned, "Yeah, I saw him at the mall this morning. He seemed a little…off."

He started to remember how strange he felt around him. "Did you think he was a little weird?"

Pacifica nodded, "Yeah, he gave me the creeps. He was nice but, he just seemed odd."

Then, something sparked in Dippers mind, "You've never been on a mystery hunt with us have you?"

Pacifica shook her head, "Besides that ghost at my house, no."

"Do you want you want to find out what's under that guys coat?" Dipper said as a smile crawled across his face.

Pacifica caught his drift, "Yeah, sure. He does seem kinda mysterious huh?"

"Yeah he does." Dipper smiled, a mystery date? This day was alright after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 6**

 **Authors Note:** Sorry for the very short last chapter. This one will be much longer so I hope that makes up for it. Please review, it really helps motivate and encourage me to keep writing. Enjoy.

Dipper, and Pacifica crouched in the bushes near Thad's house. Pacifica looked around, not nervously but with a healthy suspicion, "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Yes, I'm positive. I double checked, triple checked! Hell, I even-"

Pacifica quickly shh'd him, "Quiet! They're coming!"

Dipper peeked up over the bush where Pacifica was looking, "They? What do you mean they?"

He then saw Thad and Wendy stroll up to his house. They talked for a minute, before Thad gave her a short hug, "Thanks for showing me the town. I think I'm going to love it here."

Wendy smiled at him, "If you need anything else, I'm just down the road a ways."

Dipper felt a pang of jealousy shoot through him as Wendy put a small kiss on Thad's cheek. He smiled, and waved goodbye as Wendy started walking back down the road, "Long day." He stretched and yawned, as he made his way inside.

Pacifica turned to Dipper, "Why do we have to spy on him? Can't we just ask him to take off his coat?"

Dipper shook his head, "No way. If he does have something to hide, he wouldn't just show us. We'd never find out like that."

Pacifica thought for a moment before she shrugged in agreement. So they waited, and waited…and waited. Until the sun finally set. Dipper poked at Pacifica, who had dozed off, "You ready?"

She nodded. The plan was if they got caught, that they were trying to surprise him with a "welcome to town" party. And with the simple rule of, "don't get caught" guiding them, they climbed into Thad's window. And just as they got into relatively secretive spots, being the closet and under the bed, Thad walked in and pulled the window shut. And after yawning and turning out the light, he fell onto the bed with a _Fooomph._

Dipper, looked out from under the bed to see if he could see Pacifica, but the closet doors were closed. So he waited until Thad had begun to quietly snore before silently rolling out from under the bed and knocking on the closet door, "I think he's asleep,"

Pacifica slid open the doors and stepped out. She pointed at the living room, and motioned for Dipper to follow her. They made their way into the darkened living room. The house was small, consisting of only a bedroom, bathroom, and living room with a small kitchen attached. As they stepped into the living room, they noticed that it was mostly barren besides a short couch and a small T.V. against the back wall. The kitchen however was full of boxes, some empty, some full of assorted junk. But what really grabbed Dippers attention was the kitchen table. It had one old, nearly broken, wooden chair seated at it, and the table itself looked like it had fared no better against the wear and tear of time. It was covered in books and papers, which looked like they were decades, maybe centuries old, "What is all this?"

After getting a closer look, they all appeared to be old scriptures, detailing stories about demons, werewolves, even elves. But the main focus was vampires. Pictures of gruesome and grotesque vampires littered the table. Along with some very graphic depictions of horrors they had caused. Pacifica came over and looked at the pictures too, "Lies."

Dipper looked at her confused, "What?"

She then pointed at one of the pictures, "Lies."

Dipper realized she was looking at some words scrawled across the picture. Most of the pictures had the words, lie, false, or wrong scrawled across them. All except one, which unlike the others was a photograph. It was of a woman in a fancy dress with long dark hair. She glared at the camera, and unlike the other drawings and pictures, seemed mostly devoid of horrible in-human fangs, protruding bones, or pointed ears. And also unlike the others, was untouched in terms of writing.

"What the hell is this guy into?" Dipper questioned of no one in particular.

After stashing the photo in his vest pocket, Dipper grabbed Pacifica and the two made their way back to Thad's room. He was wrapped up tight under a pitch black covering, it almost looked like a sleeping bag. He had a peaceful look on his face, but he fidgeted slightly. Dipper then saw Thad's coat hanging over his bedframe. He slinked over and began to dig through his pockets. He found nothing but pocket lint and a small rock. Suddenly he was startled by Pacifica stifling a shriek. He quietly jogged over to her.

"What's wrong?" Are you okay?" He whispered.

All she did was point at Thad's bed. At first Dipper didn't understand what she was looking at, until he got closer to Thad. What he had first thought to be a blanket or sleeping bag, was…moving. Slowly he realized that it was a giant pair of… wings, wrapping around him like those of a gigantic sleeping bat. In his state of shock, he stepped back, knocking a small box off of the dresser, sending it clattering to the floor.

Thad shot straight up, "What the hell is-?" He then locked eyes with Dipper, as his wings spread out to fill the room, and snuff out the moonlight coming from the window. Pacifica stood gawking in stunned fear, "Oh, my, GOD."

Dipper thought this summed up the situation pretty well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chap 7**

 **Author's Note:** I'd like to give a big thank you to all the people who have taken the time out of their day to read my stuff. It means a lot to get those emails saying that someone has followed or favorited me, so a big hand out to all of you awesome people out there!

Thad sat in his bed, his black wings swaying behind him, "What are you doing in here?"

Dipper just stared in both fear and amazement, his mouth moving in silent gibberish, as Thad stared daggers at him, "I'll ask again. What are you doing, in my house?"

Thad's voice was enough to rouse Pacifica from her fear induced trance, "We-we were setting up a surprise party." She looked at Dipper, "Weren't we?"

Dipper continued to stare at Thad, "W-wings."

Thad stood up, pulling his wings down to his sides. He was wearing some worn out pajama bottoms, but no shirt, giving them a clear view of how his wings connected to his back and sides,, "Lies. That's beside the point."

He looked from one to the other, but to their surprise, his eyes were not full of hate or malice, instead they were full of… nervousness?

"Look, I don't know how you got in here, why you did, or what you have found out. But, despite my appearances, let me assure you, I'm not a monster." He had now lowered his wings all the way to his back where they were neatly folded against him.

Dipper, after finally regaining coherent thought, realized what the jacket was for, "To hide the wings."

Thad looked confused, until he noticed Dipper staring at his jacket, "Oh, yes. Look, you know my secret, do with it what you will, but at least let me explain."

Dipper and Pacifica looked at each other and nodded. Dipper took a step towards Thad, "What are you?"

Thad seemed offended by that remark, "I'm a person. If you want to find out more about my condition, meet me in the kitchen."

Dipper and Pacifica obeyed, walking out in to the kitchen. A million thoughts raced through Dipper's head, what did he mean by his 'condition'? Was he going to hurt them? What were all these papers for? Pacifica took his hand, pulling him out of thought. They walked into the kitchen, and they stood next to the table, still holding hands.

Thad walked out of the dark hallway. He had put on his coat, and a rather stylish pair of torn up pink bunny rabbit slippers. He sat in the chair, unleashing a loud creak, "You can sit if you like,"

They looked around, and Dipper pulled over a stack of milk crates, and a rusty bar stool which he slid over to Pacifica. Thad raked a hand through his messy hair and sighed, "I suppose you have a lot of questions?"

Dipper took the lead, "What are you?"

"A person, like I said." Thad said with force, "I'm no different from you."

Dipper glanced at his back, "I don't have wings."

Thad glared at him, "I don't have a birthmark," he said, and despite Dipper's confused stare he continued, "I'm very perceptive. Look, I think the best way to answer your questions, would be to tell you my story."

"Some background would be nice," Dipper said hesitantly.

And with that, Thad cleared his throat, "I guess you could say this started with my mother."

About 20 years ago. My mother was 25, fresh out of college, eager to face the world. She had finished her degree in medicine and was looking for a job in Colorado, and after some digging had landed one as a paramedic. She loved to help people, that was her passion, and she had stayed late one night in case she was needed. Well, she was, and her and her partner rushed out to the scene.

A man had had a heart attack 10 miles away, somewhere along the highway, and her partner was speeding to get there. But in some sick twist of fate, another man had had a heart attack behind the wheel of a truck, and drifted into their lane, running them off the road. The crash was bad, the ambulance had been mangled, having rolled several times, coming to rest in an irrigation ditch.

But someone had seen the crash. A man about my mother's age came running from out of nowhere to help, but it was too late for my mom's partner. He had been killed in the wreck, and now hung by his seatbelt. However, my mom had survived, but only just. The man pulled her from the jagged metal jaws of the ambulance's wreckage, and looked her over, "Can you hear me?"

She nodded weakly, her vision blurry. She knew her wounds were mortal, and so did the man. But he looked into her eyes gravely, "I can save you, but you have to tell me you want it."

She was confused, and slightly angry at the man's demeanor. Was he toying with a dying woman? If he had been, his eyes gave nothing away. He seemed dead serious, "Do you want me to save you?"

She gave another feeble nod, "y-yes."

He frowned, as if that was the answer he didn't want. He scooped her up in his arms, with strength someone his size shouldn't have been able to summon, "I'm sorry."

And with that he brought his jaws down on her neck. A fiery pain coursed through her body, even more painful than her wounds. It surged down her neck, through her body, and all the way to her toes. Until it slowly subsided, easing off until she felt nothing but exhaustion. She fell into a restless sleep, plagued by nightmares, and screams.

She awoke in a grassy field, the ambulance was nowhere to be seen, and as a matter of fact there wasn't a road for miles. But most of all, she was perfectly fine. No cuts, gashes, scrapes, or bruises were to be found, all except the bites on her neck. Two perfect punctures dotted her neck, and she slowly realized what had happened.

Both Pacifica and Dipper swallowed, "He was a vampire." Came Pacifica's quiet voice.

Thad nodded, staring into the stack of papers in front of him, "He had saved her life, but he had to change her."

After figuring out what she was she went into hiding, moving from town to town, county to county, state to state. Until she ended up in Portland Oregon, where she met my father. He was a fantastic man, he helped my mom with everything, gave her a place to stay even. They never married, but they were as good as married. Me and my brother were born soon after, unfortunately, my dad died not too long after. I never met him.

After having made a life with my father, my mom had vowed to stay put, and raise us like normal kids. She enrolled me and my brother in school, and we grew up normal. As far as I, or anyone else was concerned, I was just Thaddeus Monroe, nothing special. That is, until I started to change. I sprouted my wings, and started to become hungry. I was in 6th grade, when my mom told me what she was, what _I_ was. Me and my brother freaked out a tiny bit, as in, he ran away. I never saw him again.

But I stayed, and my mom taught me how to drink blood.

Dipper and Pacifica's faces went pale, "Y-you drink…b-b-blood?" came Dippers shaky voice.

Thad shook his head, "No no no, not human blood. I drink animal blood. I may be afflicted, but I'm still a person."

Dipper looked at him questioningly, "You're a vampire!"

" _Half,_ vampire. My dad was a human through and through. That's why I don't burn in the sun."

Dipper thought for a moment, but in the end, what Thad had told him was the extent of what he knew about vampires, so he took his word for it.

Anyway, my mom taught me about how she had survived. She stayed in our house during the day, seeing as she would burn, and I went out to hunt for food. Deer, rabbits, squirrel, whatever I could find to bring back and feed us. We lived semi happy, and when my wings got to full size, she bought me my coat. Life was good, if tiring and lonely at times.

Thad's eyes teared up for a moment before he continued.

Until my mom died. We had been snuggled up one morning after a long night of hunting, when smoke filled my nose. I woke up to see our house was an inferno. The ceiling was caving in places, and the walls had buckled at the front of the house. I woke my mom, and tried my hardest to shield her from the sun pouring in through the holes in the roof. I pulled her through the remains of our living room before her foot got caught. I heaved, I pulled even with my wings, but her leg was only further crushed by the rest of the roof caving in. I tried to block the sun, to hold back the torrent of deadly light. But… I lost my grip on her arm…I slipped…

Thad sat in silent misery as tears dripped down his face.

After that I left Portland, moved into the forest. I hopped from town to town like my mom had, but I picked up any legends or fables I could. I thought maybe I might find a way to fix me, make me normal. That's what all my junk is, research, study. Most of its trash though, pure campfire story. The only real vampires I've ever know are my family, and the man that did this to my mom.

Thad sniffed, and sat back in his chair.

I eventually came here. It was the most promising place I'd seen as far as information goes, and I thought… I just might fit into all this weirdness. After all, my mom had only ever wanted me to be normal. So I packed up my junk, found this cabin, and set up shop.

He looked over at Dipper and Pacifica, his green eyes bloodshot from tearing up, "The end."


	8. Appology

Thank you to all the people who have read and reviewed and done all that other amazing stuff! I know a new chapter is LONG over due, but I need some time. High school is being a total bitch so I'm having so time troubles. So between football, high school, and my home life, I just haven't been able to make time for my fanfiction. But a new chapter will be out soon I promise! keep your eyes open, and don't give up on me yet!

-Doc


	9. Chapter 8

**Chap 8**

 **Author's Note:** I'm SOOOOO sorry that it took this long for me to post again. I love fanfiction more than most things, it's just been really hard to make time to work on it. A huge thanks to anyone who cares, and without further ado, enjoy the chapter!

While Dipper and Pacifica were off on their date, Mabel had stayed home. After she had finished knitting a sweater that was far too big for her, she laid it gently on her bed and admired her needle work. It was hot pink with a giant pair of bright red kissy lips on the front. As she looked at the colorful wooly lips, she found herself thinking of Dipper, more specifically, the kiss he had planted on her cheek. Her hand unconsciously touched her right chubby cheek. She thought of the way it had felt, like a tiny bolt of static when someone wears fuzzy socks and plays "electro-tag" on the carpet? Maybe that was just her. But it had been… different, than when others have kissed her.

She suddenly realized she was caressing her cheek, and she quickly rubbed her cheek with her sleeve in a futile attempt to rid herself of the little tingle that had worked its way there. She needed to do something to get her mind off of it.

She looked around the room, her eyes searching for anything to distract her. All boring stuff. Lamp, paper, sleeping pig, box full of empty smile-dip, another box full of empty smile-dip. She groaned loudly, the only thing left to do was sleep and she didn't want to do that with that flipping kiss on her mind. She went down stairs where Stan stood, looking rather puzzled.

He turned to see Mabel rubbing her cheek furiously, "Hey kid, what's up you got some kind of bug bite?"

Mabel continued her scratching, "No, I just got some dumb itch. I'm ok. You seem troubled?"

Stan turned around again, "Yeah, normally your brothers home by now. Not that I'm not glad he left the shack for the first time in a week, but it's getting late ya know? Have you seen him?"

Mabel was now trying to gnaw on her own cheek, which she briefly stopped to talk with Stan, "In my dreams"

Her eyes got wide after she said this, her cheeks turning red from more than just sweater burn, "In your dreams! Not mine! That'd be weird, dreaming about Dipper, cuz he's my brother…and stuff…"

Stan looked around, "Yeah…Well if you see him, tell him he needs to be going to bed soon. He's mopey as it is, throwing tired into the mix," Stan shuddered, "Don't get me started!"

Stan began to walk towards the living room, jabbering on and on about a camping trip and something about a raccoon. Mabel paid him no mind as she meandered into the kitchen. Did she really just say that? _In my dreams_ , how did that even cross her mind? She walked to the fridge and grabbed a soda, another attempt at ridding herself off that tingle.

Yet another cure fails, but tastes much better than cheek. She finally gave up, thinking about Dipper was fine, as long as it wasn't that stupid kiss. She began to twirl her hair as she sat at the kitchen table. It'd of been more fun today if Dipper were here… but he ran off with his "best shot" to god knows where. Speaking of, it was _really_ late for Dipper to be out and about. What if he was in trouble? Or lost? She felt a bitter taste climb into her mouth. Or snuggling it up with Pacifica.

Mabel had no idea why these words held such venom to her, but they did, and it left her feeling rather frustrated. She stood up and stomped up the stairs frustrated, opened her door frustrated, and fell into bed frustrated. But lying there staring at the ceiling, she couldn't help but sadden at the sight of Dipper's empty bed.

 **Another Author's Note:** I know it's short, but ya gotta take what you can get right? I wanted to tell everyone that I am not going to post on a regular schedule, but most likely it will be every other weekend, with a few cheat chapters in-between. If anyone want to throw me any suggestions story wise, leave a review, I will read it and most defiantly appreciate it. And a massive thanks to my good friend Liv, without you, I would probably never have even started this. And a big thanks to anyone who reads this.

-Doc


	10. Chapter 9

**Chap 9**

 **Author's note:** Hey guys, me again, slacker Steve. Ok so I lied about posting every other weekend, more like when my flipping algebra teacher shows some mercy (never). UGH, but anyway, I've missed my writing, so I'm skipping an assignment, don't tell X3. So here it is, chapter nine!

Dipper and Pacifica, after realising it was extremely late,had gone to leave Thad's house, but were stopped by the edgy boy, "Wait! You can't go! After all I've said you can't just head home and...blab!"

He stood in front of the door, trapping the two inside the house, "I'm not letting you out of my sight until I _know_ , my secrets safe."

"Well, then what do you suggest? Midnight trust falls?" Pacifica interjected.

"Spend one night here, in my sight so I know you won't try anything funny," Thad asked.

Both Pacifica and Dipper shot each other a worried glance, "I can't stay here! Stan'll kill me!"

Pacifica came up with an excuse too, "After the last time I stayed out all night, I'm not too sure I'm willing to sleep in a strange boys house,"

Dipper looked over at her but Thad redrew their attention, "I'm not going to do anything strange. I just want some reassurance that you two will keep your mouths shut about this,"

Pacifica looked at Dipper, and he finally seemed to have gotten a grasp on the situation, "Ok Thad, we'll stay."

Thad sighed a deep breath, "Good, I'll get your guys some bedding. You can sleep in here." He slowly stepped away from the door, glancing at the two as he went down the hall.

Pacifica grabbed Dipper's arm, and whispered roughly, "What are you thinking!? We don't know what he might do!"

Dipper whispered back, "Then what do you suggest? Running through the woods in the middle of the night from a vampire? If he wanted to hurt us he would have done it already."

Thad then came down the hall holding a huge wad of cloth, "Ok, good news and bad news. Good news, I have enough bedding for the both of you. Bad news, I only have one blanket." He held up the large brown comforter.

Dipper got a tad frustrated, "What!? You mean we have to share?"

Thad shook his head, "I appologize, but I don't have guests a lot! I'm lucky I still had these," He shrugged helplessly.

Pacifica walked over and took the blanket, "It's fine." She sauntered past Dipper and whispered, "Still think we should've stayed?"

Dipper turned, feeling helpless. Sharing a bed? With a girl? _And not his sister?_ He didn't think this was such a great idea anymore.

"Well, you two sleep tight," Said Thad as he walked away, "But...not too tight." He added with a tiny shadow of a smile as he closed his bedroom door..

After making the bed and laying down on top of some makeshift beds, the two pulled the comforter over top of them. It was old, and smelled kind of funny, but it was soft and warm none the less. Even the diy mattresses, made from cushions and sheets were surprisingly good to sleep on. Actually, the least comfortable thing about the arrangement was having to share with each other. They only had so much room, so they were almost rubbing shoulders, causing a large amount of discomfort mainly on Dipper's part.

"Sorry," Came Dipper's voice as he accidentally brushed her leg. She gave him a glance as he squirmed around trying to get comfortable, but not be too close to her. He failed, "Sorry! Agh, I'm not trying to do that I swear I-" Dipper suddenly yelped.

Pacifica had rolled over onto Dipper, wrapping him in a hug, "Shut up, and stop squirming,"

Dipper complied, going totally rigid. Pacifica looked up at his bright red blushing face, illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the window. She smirked, "You don't cuddle much do you?"

"No. No not really," Dipper managed.

She giggled and nuzzled her head into his shoulder, "Well get used to it, consider this my revenge for getting me stuck here for the night."

He glanced down at her but her eyes were already shut. He sighed and got situated. After a minute he slowly got used to her touch, becoming less tense. She had her arms tied around him, and her leg was draped over his lap. She was really warm, he almost wanted to toss off the comforter.

"You gonna cuddle back?"

Dipper jumped at her voice, "Ah-! I thought you were sleeping!"

She smirked again, "Well I'm not. Now where's my cuddle? I feel like I'm hugging a brick wall,"

Dipper slowly eased one of his arms out of her grip and turned over, putting it over her back.

"Oh you call that a cuddle?" Pacifica said, raising eyebrow. he then pulled him in close, pressing herself into him, "This is a cuddle,"

He made a little whimper noise, "I-I-I-Ummm," He slowly eased into it, wrapping his arms around her, and giving her a little squeeze, "is that better...?"

She smiled, her eyes now closed, "Much." She nuzzled in a little deeper, "Goodnight Dipper,"

"Goodnight," Dipper said as she started to fall asleep. The last thing on his mind was the fact he was in the woods, in a strange cabin, less than fifty feet from a potentially dangerous monster. He was warm, comfortable, and had a pretty girl draped around him. And as a small content smile, he drifted.


End file.
